LU: The Seventh
by whitefire33
Summary: In the year 2772, an ordinary teenager named Cacey Gray, thinking that it's an ordinary day goes through a week of confusion, pain, and astonishment. first time writing a story about the Loonatics, go easy on me please, REVIEW! i don't own Loonatics! :D


Katie Birenbaum June 21, 2010

Loonatics Unleashed: The Seventh Fanfiction Story

Chapter One: LU - There's more like me?  
Year: 2772  
Time: Monday 7:30 am

"Cacey! Get up! It's getting late, the bus will be here soon!" someone yells from the kitchen. There's no answer.

"Darnet Cacey, I'll make your favorite, blue berry pancakes with  
rich syrup with chocolate milk. Some rustling goes on up stairs. After about a minute you hear a lot of thumping descending from the stairs. Cacey, a regular 14-year-old girl in high school attending Acmetropolis High.

"Wow, I think that's a new record."

"Extra syrup please." Cacey says with some excitement. The kitchen was fairly big and a beige color. In the middle of the kitchen was a huge charcoal colored granite island. It was very messy and awfully sticky from other meals. It was a regular two-story house in Acmetropolis just like all the rest, except less clean. It was big, a perfect fit for Cacey's family. She had a younger brother named Jake who was obsessed with cars. A younger sister named Sophie who always dressed up like a princess. An older sister named Amanda who always hung out with her boyfriend and was overly obsessed with her looks. And finally, she had an older brother, Matt who didn't live with them anymore. He is about to graduate at U of A (University of Acmetropolis) he got an ice hockey scholarship. Cacey and Matt are very close, she would be in the front row, cheering the loudest at all of his games. Cacey missed him a lot. But she had other things to worry about this morning, making it to school was pretty important at the moment.

"C'mon Cacey get dressed and brush your teeth. The bus will be here in 7 minutes."

"Okay, okay, okay," Cacey, said trying to calm her mom down. "I'll be on time."

"You better because I can't drive you to school this week; again." Cacey rolled her eyes and took one last sip of her chocolate milk and ran upstairs. When she heard the bus pull up, she just finished packing up her school bag.

"Bye mom, see you later!" she screamed while running out the door. While half way to the bus, a huge meteor came out of nowhere and flew above her then it crashed landed in the bay. A heat wave, well at least at the time that's what she thought it was blew all over  
throwing her to the ground.

"What the heck?" she said to herself out loud. She didn't have time to think about everything else when she realized her bus driver was still waiting there for her to get on. She got up quickly and got on the bus. She took the first seat she could find and sat down, trying to remember what just happened?

_A meteor?_ She thought. _Where'd that come from? Usually there would be some heads up about one. I wonder where it came from._ Before she could ponder her thoughts more, the bus stopped and they were at school. Cacey got off the bus and looked up and saw the meteor's tail still in the sky. She then heard a sweet, woman's voice calling her name. The voice pounded in her ear giving her a headache. She turned around to see who called her but didn't see anybody. She shrugged it off when  
she heard the first bell ring and entered the school.

…

Okay, it's now third period. So far through the day, Cacey has had Earth Science; they talked about the strange meteor that crashed landed this morning. Then she had Art Class. Today it was that time of week when we could draw whatever they wanted. So Cacey decided to draw the meteor's tail that she saw above the school in the sky. For some reason, she couldn't stop thinking about it. When she was done with her drawing, again she heard the strange voice again, calling her.

_Help us Cacey, Cacey, Cacey. _The voice said in her head repeatedly. She was getting a headache again. The teacher noticed her in pain and said

"Cacey, are you alright? Would you like to go to the nurse's office?" she said with some concern. Cacey was in too much pain to say anything, so she just nodded and walked to the nurse's office and spent the rest of the class time there until she was better. She then entered her Spanish Class late. Everyone stared at her, something Cacey hates, people watching her, she can get really self cautious.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Ms. Gray." Cacey's teacher said to her. The class silently giggled amongst themselves. Cacey went up to her teacher and gave her a slip that the nurse told her to give to quickly got to her assigned seat next to her best friend, Natalie.

"Hey, are you okay? I heard what happened in Art."

"Uh, yeah I'm okay, just my head has been pounding lately." Another headache was starting and Cacey held her head. Natalie looked at her friend with a lot of concern. After having he headache, Cacey collapsed on the ground, out cold. The class gathered around her. The teacher ran to the unconscious Cacey yelling

"Give her some air! Move!" She pushed the children back and examined Cacey,

"Billy," the teacher said looking at a random student in the crowd. "Get the principal, and tell him to call an ambulance. Hurry!" the boy named Billy ran out the door in a hurry. After about fifteen minutes, outside you could hear the sound of sirens going off heading towards the school. The paramedics rushed through the door with a gurney. They pushed the kids out of the way to get to poor Cacey. The paramedics team lifted her easily and placed her gently on the gurney and strapped her on. They backed up out of the classroom and were out of sight. For a second, everyone was frozen, not knowing what to do. Soon all the kids and the teacher even ran to the windows to see what was happening. They saw the paramedics rushing to the ambulance truck with Cacey and then they put her in the back, closed the back doors and the ambulance was on its way to the hospital.

Cacey woke up with a slight headache and realized that she was in the Emergency Room. Her parents were by her sides, including her two sisters and brother, but no big brother Matt. Her parents saw her waking up and looked at her with joy and concern.

"Oh, Cacey, thank God you're awake. We were worried sick about you." Cacey's father said. Cacey's mom was so overjoyed she couldn't talk; all she could do was squeeze Cacey in her hug.

"Okay, okay. Mom, I'm fine, let, go, please, running, out of, air." Cacey said struggling under the grip of her mother. Cacey's mom realized and let go. Cacey started to breath properly again. Not even a minute later, the doctor came in.

"Cacey. Glad to see that you're recovering. How are you doing?" Before Cacey could say anything, Cacey's mom interrupted her and exclaimed

"Oh, Doctor Berman, what could have caused Cacey to collapse just like that and to be out for so long?"

"Calm down Mrs. Gray," Doctor Berman said, "we don't know how she could have fainted just like that, maybe because of a lot of stress, lack of water, starvation. There are many possibilities."

"But my daughter is okay, right?" Cacey's father asked

"Oh yes, Cacey should be back to normal. She can leave as soon as she's ready." The doctor reassured her. Cacey's mother looked a bit calmer now.

"Oh, good, Cacey, as soon as you're ready, we'll take you right home."

"What time is it?" Cacey asked.

"Oh, it's almost 1 o'clock. Thursday." her father said to her.

"What! I've been out for over three days!" Cacey exclaimed. Her parents nodded.

_Wow, _Cacey thought. _How could a headache knock me out unconscious for over three days?_ _How did it even happen? All I remember is that blasted headache. Wait, the headache, the voice, and the meteor. Maybe they're somehow connected?_ Before she could think anymore, her mom was gathering her things together and telling her to get up and change (she was wearing a hospital robe). She got out of bed and went to go change and then left with her family. They all got into the car and started to go uptown Acmetropolis.

"Don't worry Cacey; you'll be home in no time."

"Okay." Cacey said struggling to stay up. She may have slept for three days straight, but her headache was slowly starting to take over again.

"Oh, I almost forgot, one of your teachers came to visit you while you were in the hospital. I think it was your Spanish teacher. She wanted me to give you this." Cacey's mom said handing Cacey a bag. Inside the bag was a white box tied around with a gold ribbon. She opened it carefully. The first thing she saw was a dark violet card on top of a beautiful necklace. It had a big blue upside down triangle pendant on it. It was bulky, but pretty. She put the pendant around her neck and looked at it. Then she decided to read the card. It said

_**Always wear this necklace; it'll protect you.**_

_Protect me? Protect me from what?_ Before she could think anymore, her headache rapidly came back and her head was pounding.

_Now it's time, this is your destiny. _The voice said.

_That Voice!_ Cacey thought. Her sister Sophie saw her stressed and asked

"Hey, Cacey, are you okay?" Her mother looked at her from the front seat. She started to look worried. She was going to ask the same thing until their car started to swerve out of control. While the car was spinning, it flipped onto its side and continued to spin. When the spinning finally stopped, everyone was unconscious, except for Cacey who was starting to wake up after a couple of minutes went by.

"Huh?" Cacey asked herself still a bit dazed. She looked around the car. It was pretty smashed up; luckily, her family was basically okay, except they were all unconscious. But still, she felt so upset and started to sob a bit, what could she do to help her family? Then she grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket to dial 911. But before she could press call, her headache along with the strange voice came back. She dropped her cell phone and started to groan in pain.

_Cacey, Cacey, help us, we need you._ Cacey had enough of these annoying headaches, so she opened up the car door that wasn't facing the ground and climbed out still holding her head. She leaned against the car for support. When she got out, she saw a terrifying looking woman who was somehow controlling the weather with her hands. She was laughing manically until red laser beams came out of nowhere and struck her down to the ground.

_Where did that laser beam come from? _Cacey thought to herself. She soon got her answer. A rabbit with yellow fur that wore a black jump suit was standing from where the laser beam came from and his eyes were glowing bright yellow. Behind the rabbit was another rabbit except it was a she and she had pink fur with a black jump suit. There was also a coyote with green fur, a Tasmanian devil with purple fur, a road runner with red feathers, and a mallard; all wearing the same black jump suits. On each of their chests was an upside down triangle.

_Huh?_ Cacey thought, she looked down at her pendant. It was the same shape as theirs except hers was blue. _What does this mean?_ She asked herself. Unfortunately while Cacey was thinking, the woman who could control the weather saw her and decided to take advantage of this moment; but Cacey didn't notice. The yellow male bunny that shot her down with his laser eye vision was standing over her.

"Eh, what's up Weather Vane, how about you just turn yourself in and call it day, huh?" the woman known as Weather Vane had an idea and smirked. She held out her hands and smoke came out and she became invisible; but she could see perfectly. While in the shadows of the layers of smoke, she crept her way over to Cacey. Cacey still struggling to stand up because of her headache saw someone approaching her. _Maybe it's one of those weirdly dressed guys_ Cacey thought. But with every step the figure got closer, the faster Cacey realized that it wasn't one of the good guys. It was Weather Vane. Weather Vane through the smoke held out her hand and was starting to make electricity. Cacey still weak was terrified. Where could she go? She was totally doomed. When Weather Vane was right about to throw the lightning bolt at Cacey, Cacey felt something, or someone's presence. The voice then came back to her head, this time with no pain, and it simply said

_Duck._ Cacey did. The duck was a mix between a duck and doing the limbo; maybe dances move kind of drop (I don't really know how to explain it, like a, one-handed back bend). Still surprised by her reflexes, Weather Vane didn't know that right after she dropped to the ground, that Cacey was getting ready to fight back for once. She did a karate kick from the ground and hit Weather Vane right in the gut. She then flipped her leg around to give her momentum to stand up right again. Cacey when she got up had no idea how she knew how to do that. After that, the smoke started to clear up a bit and the Loonatics were looking for Weather Vane, then they found her, _on the ground? _The yellow bunny thought, and then he looked at the girl standing above her. _Could she—nah, impossible._ The bunny said to himself. Weather Vane then sat up from the ground and glared at Cacey. Cacey then looked even more terrified than before.

_I'm in for it now._ Cacey thought. Weather Vane started to stand up; Cacey kept walking back farther and farther away. Weather Vane then lifted her hands up to the sky and a bunch of strong winds started to push Cacey back to where Weather Vane was. Cacey fell forward because of the pressure of the winds. Weather Vane walked up to her and said

"You're through." She said and ending with a laugh. Cacey held out her hand as a sign of defense, knowing it wasn't going to do much, but she was wrong. He hand started to glow blue, like the color of her necklace. Cacey felt all of this energy come out of nowhere, helping her get up from the pressure of the winds. Cacey felt stronger, more confident, and then after getting over that, she looked straight at Weather Vane. Weather Vane was flabbergasted. _Where did this, this power come from? No one has ever been able to stand up against my all-powerful winds._ Weather Vane thought. She started to back up.

"Not quite." Cacey said and she let loose the blue energy. The blue energy surrounded Weather Vane in a blue bubble sealing her shut, not being able to escape. Cacey then fell to the ground, out of breath, using all that energy took a lot out of her. The team of anthros was just staring at her, just as flabbergasted as Weather Vane was. They were so shocked that this mere human had powers, just like theirs. Before they could think more, there was a woman walking up towards Cacey.

"Well done." A familiar voice said behind Cacey. Cacey turned around and said

"Uh, Ms. Golden?" it was her Spanish teacher helping her up to her feet. "What are you-" Cacey was going to say until her teacher started glowing bright rainbow colors. A bright light shown and Cacey had to shield her eyes. When the light dimmed down after a moment or so, Cacey looked up again and saw a different, more beautiful figure this time. It was a tall, blonde woman, wearing a cloak with the hood down. She had a kind face and gentle green eyes. Cacey looked at her in awe. She was the most beautiful person she's ever seen. The women then said

"Hello Cacey." The woman said. Cacey was totally shocked. Her voice was the same voice that was talking to her in her head.

"You were the voice in my head?" Cacey asked the woman.

"Yes." She said simply.

"W-who are you?" Cacey asked.

"My name is Zadavia. I am the commander of the Loonatics."

"Who are the Loonatics?" Cacey asked. The woman named Zadavia didn't say anything. All she did was point to the team of anthros behind her. Cacey stood there, staring in amazement.

"So I'm guessing you're the one who gave this necklace and not my teacher." Cacey said. Zadavia nodded her head in agreement.

"Cacey, the Loonatics and I need your help?" Zadavia said.

"My help? Why do you need my-"

"We need you to join our team. Help us protect Acmetropolis from being destroyed."

"How could I possibly help?" Cacey questioned.

"Cacey, you have a special gift, a gift that no one else has. These gifts were caused by that meteor that crashed landed a couple of days ago." Zadavia said.

"Are you sure I'm the right person for the job? I mean saving the world is huge! And also, I'm fourteen! I can't just leave my family—Oh My God my family!" Cacey yelled and when she ran to where her car was. She already saw that the Loonatics were already helping them into an ambulance that arrived a couple of minutes ago. She ran to her parents who were starting to wake up. The Loonatics backed up so that Cacey could get to them quicker.

"Mom, Dad!" she screamed and gave them big hugs and started to let some tears fall. "Oh My God are you guys okay, are you hurt, bleeding, bruises-?"

"Honey," Cacey's father cut in, "we're all fine. We're just going to the hospital to make sure that we are okay. Don't worry about us."

"Oh don't cry sweetie," Cacey's mom begged. "Everything will be just fine; we just got some glass in our skin. I'm just happy that you're alright."

"Okay, so when will you be out of the hospital?" Cacey asked a bit calmer this time.

"Oh, not too long, we might just have to stay overnight since it's getting so late. Do you know anybody that would let you sleep over at their house for the night?" Cacey looked behind her at Zadavia, she nodded and Cacey looked back at her parents on the gurneys.

"Um, yea I know some friends I could stay with for the night. Don't worry about me; I'll be just fine. I'll miss you guys." Cacey said giving them one last hug goodbye before the paramedics closed the doors to the back of the ambulance truck. Cacey turned around to Zadavia right behind her.

"Come; let's show you where you'll be staying." Zadavia said leading Cacey to a high tech flying car.

"Uh, Okay." Cacey said. _What did I just get myself into?_ Cacey thought while she was getting into the high tech flying machine. Then Zadavia and Cacey flew off towards the HQ followed by the Loonatics.


End file.
